


The Crultren War Begins

by PanicJester



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicJester/pseuds/PanicJester
Summary: Long ago in the land of Frentin, these lands were once a place of beauty and peace. Sadly, not everyone was happy with this and so the Crultren war broke out. This war cause nothing, but sorrow and destruction. This place that was once peaceful and beautiful is now no more.If you would like to know more you will have read and find out.
Comments: 1





	1. The beginning of the war

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at summarys, but I gave it my best shot! I hope you all enjoy!  
> Also this will be my first ever actual work cause the only other thing I have done is make silly little like 2 paragraph storys before.
> 
> I am not good with story names so that might be changed.  
> Also, I feel that I should mention that these characters and places and beings were things I made for a dnd game so as you can see once my brain grabs an idea it takes it and runs with it. I only started all of this like yesterday. I have 2 pieces of note book paper full of ideas and story lines and such...

So before the story begins I would like to say I have not fully edited my work, and it is still a work in progress so I might come and change things if I feel it needs to be changed. With that being said enjoy!

I was only 10 when it happened. For a while now I had heard my parents whispering about something bad that was happening, but every time I would ask about it I was told that it was for the grownups to deal with. So I never really put much thought into it that is until tonight. 

I was shaken awake by my older brother Yenin. My brother wasn't really saying anything at all he was just trying to get me out of the house. When the front door was opened it was horrible. All I could smell was smoke, all I could hear was screams, and all I could feel was an unbearable heat.

"Yenin, whats going on?!" I cried out to my brother. "No time for questions just hurry and run Jeren." Yenin was pretty much just carrying me at this point. "Wait what about mama and daddy?" I just didn't understand. Where was mama and daddy? Were we just leaving them behind? 

"Do not worry Jeren; they said they would meet up with us alright. Now, we need to be moving we do not have much time." Where are we meeting them? How do they know? Was this all planned? Why is this happening? What is going to become of us?

"Now is not the time to stop and think Jeren we need to keep moving." This is just so much all at once. "Right, sorry Yenin." I truly do mean what I said Yenin. I am sorry but I can not help but worry about these types of things. I hope things at least calm down enough to where they are fixable. I hope we all make it aout of this alive.

"STOP THEM! They are getting away!" Oh No! They saw us I slowed us down. Oh, Yenin how I wish my wings would work like everyone elses do. Sadly, my wings can't do that at least not right now.

"Oh Yenin, I am so sorry." I need to apologize after all this is my fault. "What are you sorry for?" Does he not get it or is he just being kind? "Sorry for not being fast enough. Sorrry for not being able to fly with my wings. If I could do either of these things then we wouldn't be stuck in this mess." No matter what at least know he knows that its my fault, and I have at least apologized.

"JEREN!!"  
My brother screaming my name is the last thing I can remember from that night. I don't even know he is alive. I don't even know if any of my friends or family survived. I really hope they did, but that pegs the question where are they? Why have they not saved me? It has almost, at least I think so, been a whole year. 

All, I know now is that the people who have captured me are called the Strenins. From what I have gathered the Strenins serve some Dark Lord or Dark King. I have no idea what any of this means, or who this Dark King could be, but what I do know is that this is terrible.

I could do nothing, but hope that someone I know or is at least friendly enough to help me. After all, being forced to work in a mine is exhausting. It also is really dangerous doing all this mining. Like just, I think any ways, last week one of the other miners broke their arm.

There wasn't much to be done down here. I was never even told what I supposed to be mining for. I have just been following one of the others and mining coal. I hope this is good enough.


	2. Placeholder name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Placeholder summary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have finally convinced myself to write some more for this story. I apologize for the wait, stuff came up.  
> Anyways I hope you all enjoy!

"Stop daydreaming!" That is Anlin, he is one of the nicer people in this group. Anlin is still mean don't get me wrong, but he is a lot nicer than some of the others. He at least gives a warning.   
Although Anlin doesn't look like much he is smaller and nicer than the others. I don't see why he is here. He looks like he wants nothing to do with this place, I have to agree with him though; I don't want anything to do with this place either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea you could have two notes..


End file.
